


Gold Fetish part 2

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Drunk Sex, Hair Kink, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lap Sex, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-01-01 21:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21149693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Akihiko really likes Haruki's hair.





	Gold Fetish part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGoddess/gifts).

> Uhm. Yeah xD
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

_x_

Haruki stood awkwardly in the middle of his small livingroom, casting Akihiko a quick glance across the room. The drummer lingered near the edge of a three seater couch, his hand clutching at the headrest for support.

"So. What now?" Haruki asked softly.

Haruki's cheeks were flushed, the red spreading down his pale neck and to the tips of his ears. Akihiko found himself blushing as well, the trip home from the bar having sobered them both. He couldn't take back what he said or thought; it was the truth after all. He really liked Haruki's hair.

"Uh, do you want to talk about it?" He tried. 

"Do you?"

Akihiko shrugged his shoulders, "Not really."

Haruki fumbled with the hem of his shirt, "Then do you want something to drink?"

"I don't think we should drink anything else before we figured this out."

"I don't... Know what to say."

Akihiko sighed, crossing the space between them quietly until he stood in front of the other. When Haruki didn't look at him, he placed his fingers beneath Haruki's chin to lift it gently. Just minutes ago he thought about absolute filthy things he wanted to do, yet now he wanted to handle Haruki like beautiful glass.

"Did I offend you?"

"W-what?" He blinked up at Akihiko.

"What I said at the bar."

"Oh. No, no I didn't mind."

Akihiko let his fingers trace the line of Haruki's jaw, moving them until they could tuck some of Haruki's hair behind his ear like he had done so many times. Haruki leaned into his touch, still looking up at Akihiko with those honey eyes that made him melt.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Akihiko stepped closer and Haruki placed his hands on the drummer's chest, heart fluttering in his chest. Akihiko moved slowly, giving the other enough time to pull away if he wanted to. Haruki didn't move, tilting his head up to meet Akihiko's mouth. It was a gentle kiss, trying and testing and so unlike Akihiko. Haruki pressed back against the mouth, clearly giving Akihiko permission to kiss him deeper. Haruki's lips parted, moulding against Akihiko's eagerly. 

Akihiko maneuvered them around, pulling Haruki with him onto the couch. Haruki followed obediently, climbing onto Akihiko's lap without even breaking contact. His thighs locked on either side of Akihiko's hips, his arms wounding around Akihiko's neck. One of Akihiko's hands pulled the hair at the back of Haruki's head out of their binding, threading his fingers through the locks and guiding Haruki's head closer.

He deepened their kiss even more, nipping at Haruki's lips and lapping at his tongue while his free hand slithered into Haruki's shirt. He racked his hands up the smooth expansion of Haruki's torso, taking the material with him. Haruki gasped into his mouth when Akihiko found his nipple, rolling it between his thumb and index finger. Haruki wasn't used to being touched in such a way, not sure whether to jerk away or lean closer.

Akihiko pulled his mouth away, pushing Haruki's shirt impatiently up to his neck. He bowed his head, lips covering Haruki's pink nipple and giving it a thorough licking. Haruki squirmed against him, holding Akihiko's head against his chest with his arms. He hummed around Haruki, his nails racking down Haruki's sides to grab at his hips. 

"It's too hot!" 

He yanked off his shirt, cursing as some of his hair was caught in the process. Akihiko stopped his ministrations to help Haruki, tossing his shirt onto the floor. He swallowed, his blood rushing to his groin as he focused on Haruki. His golden hair fell around his face and bare freckled shoulders, the longest strands falling cutely over his perky nipples. 

"S-stop staring." Haruki whined. 

"Fuck," Akihiko's right hand trailed down Haruki's bare abdomen, "You're beautiful." 

His eyes and hand stopped just below Haruki's navel, lingering at the waistband of Haruki's pants. 

"Haruki, you can stop me." 

He shook his head, closing his eyes when Akihiko's fingers started unbuttoning his pants. 

"You're hard." 

Akihiko groaned, his own pants tightening as his hand wrapped around Haruki. Haruki cursed, eyes fluttering and his hands quickly grabbing at Akihiko's broad shoulders. Akihiko kissed Haruki's freckled shoulder, his hand slowly sliding up and down the pulsing length. The blonde made a choked noise, doubling over against Akihiko and scratching at his biceps. Akihiko loved the way Haruki's hair fell around them. 

"S-stop! I'm too turned on! I can't -" Haruki wasn't going to last long. 

"Take them off." Akihiko said quickly, pulling at Haruki's pants. 

Haruki stumbled back and onto his feet making quick work of his clothes while Akihiko did the same. He tried not to blush even more but the sight of Akihiko naked sent him into overdrive, his whole chest blossoming a bright red and his erection twitching against his stomach. Akihiko's eyes were dark, blown wide open as he reached desperately for Haruki, who looked very much like a greek god, all lean and golden and so erotic. Haruki stuttered something but Akihiko wasn't listening. 

"I'm going to turn you around, stop me when you want to." He said gruffly. 

He fell back against the couch, spreading his legs and pulling Haruki down between them. 

"Wait! I haven't-" 

"Don't worry, I won't put it in now." 

Haruki shuddered, Akihiko's thick length sliding along his butt and down until it appeared between his thighs, rubbing against the underside of Haruki's own leaking erection. He whined, rolling his hips back against Akihiko to gain more friction. Akihiko growled into his ear, grabbing a fist full of Haruki's hair to pull him back. Haruki's head fell back against Akihiko's shoulder, the hand in his hair keeping him there while another wrapped around his cock. 

"_Ah!_" Haruki arched, hands flying to grab onto something. 

His fingers dug into Akihiko's thighs, scratching deeper with each thrust and jerk. Akihiko's grip on his hair tightened, pulling Haruki's head back further against his shoulder. Haruki's spine arched more, electricity shooting through him as Akihiko's teeth scraped up the side Haruki's neck. He moaned loudly, flushing as Akihiko yanked on his hair. 

The hand around his throbbing length moved faster and the slick one between his legs thrust up harder. His throat burned and his muscles ached, the buzz from their earlier drinking getting to him as Akihiko whispered filthy things against his neck. He started to shake, biting down on his lip to keep quiet as their rhythm grew. 

"_Fuck_." Akihiko cursed, Haruki's nails cutting into the skin of his thighs. 

"Don't stop!" Haruki spluttered suddenly. 

His body shook and convulsed, grinding down on Akihiko with loud sobs spilling from his parted lips. Akihiko burried his face in Haruki's hair, sniffing deeply and roughly thrusting up.

"_Nggh_!" 

Haruki cried out his name, his voice piercing the quiet night air. 

Akihiko grinned against his skin, those beautiful desperate moans music to his ears. 

_He really liked Haruki. _

_And he really liked Haruki's hair. _

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ♥️


End file.
